1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a human machine interface and an alert display method; in particular, the present invention relates to a human machine interface and an alert display method to facilitate user's perception of an alert signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prevailing era of personal computer and network, computers have become an indispensable part in our life. When people use a computer, they usually open several windows on the screen, but are often fully occupied to a certain one and easily miss some information required to be noticed immediately. Sometimes, people may neglect ambient sounds while wearing an earphone and inevitably miss some information. Besides, when people do not operate keyboard and mouse for a while, the display will switch to a standby state for saving energy and stopping outputting image frames, but the computer is still working. If people want to know whether there is any important information, they have to operate keyboard or mouse again to activate the display from standby state, and it is not convenient.
Similar situation may be occurred while people are playing games. Taking multiplayer online game as an example, when a player is executing a mission, he/she may pay attention to the mission and the developments of enemy. Those developments can be classified into several items, and the player may easily miss important information if he/she merely depends on listening to audio from the earphone and watching image frames on the display. Therefore, a few human machine interfaces such as keyboard, mouse, and earphone can emit light in response to the developments of enemy.
However, the aforementioned human machine interfaces cannot obtain game state encoding and data transmission interface format without licensing from the game company. After obtaining authorization, the human machine interfaces can correctly read each command or state information when the game is running, and then the human machine interfaces may change the lighting state in response to the progressing of the game. For a manufacturer who could not afford high royalty to the game company, the manufacturer cannot develop such a human machine interface product that can change the lighting state.